


Dreaming of You

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets hit with a pollen that puts her to sleep.  The Doctor watches over her and thinks about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place very shortly after the Curse of the Black Spot. So after River says Yes at The Big Bang and after they kiss at the end of The Day of the Moon, but before Demon's Run, before he knows who she is.

“River, No!” The Doctor watched as the huge hairy beast raised it's arm to swipe at River. River ducked and rolled under it's arm, pulling her gun. She shot at the beast's leg and the beast roared. It's arm swung over her again, this time a cloud of purple dust falling over her.

“River!” the Doctor and the two Ponds yelled in unison. River looked bewildered for a moment, trying to brush the purple dust from her face and then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground. The beast ran back into the trees, pulling it's hurt leg behind it.

The Doctor and Amy and Rory ran up to River. Rory immediately started to check River, but the Doctor stopped him. “Wait Rory, she's still breathing. We can't touch that stuff or we might all be affected. Amy, can you grab some water from that stream we passed?” Amy nodded and ran back toward the stream.

“Doctor, do you know what that was?” Rory asked, a worried look on his face.

“No, no idea.” The Doctor bent low over River, careful not to breath in the purple dust that covered her. He tried to keep his voice calm, but he was screaming inside. “Hold on, River, Hold on."

Amy had taken off the plaid shirt she had on over her tank top and filled it with water. The Doctor quickly took it and washed River's face and arms and hands. As soon as the Doctor had cleared her wrist, Rory checked her pulse. “Her pulse is steady and her breathing seems normal.”

“Okay,” the Doctor scrubbed his hand across his face. “I'll go get the TARDIS.” He adjusted a setting on his screwdriver and handed it to Amy. “Here, if that thing comes back, just activate the sonic. I've set it so it'll emit a terrible noise, that should scare it off.”

After River had kissed him in Stormcage, he had thought of little else but her. Well, Rory had died again, he had thought about that, but during the nights while Amy and Rory slept, the Doctor thought about the mystery that was River Song.

He didn't worry much about how she knew his name. He'd already figured out that he would marry her and he knew that he would fall into that a lot easier than he wanted to. But who was she? What was she? If he really married her, properly married her with his name, she must be more than just a human. But then other thoughts would take over.. the way her body had felt pressed against his, the softness of her skin under his hand, the way her arms felt around him, the way his whole being had sprung to life as they kissed....

The Doctor had gone back for River as soon as he had come up with a reason to. He thought she might like to go with them to see the forest moon of Gish. He had heard there were some old stone ruins hidden in the forest and her being an archeologist, he thought maybe she would like that. She had been thrilled to come with him, giving him a look as she sashayed into the TARDIS that made him weak in the knees.

The Doctor reached the TARDIS and as soon as he landed near Amy and Rory he was back outside with gloves for everyone. They brought River into the TARDIS and straight back to the med bay. Amy and Rory had gotten most of the pollen off of her and they laid her on the bed while the Doctor put a small sample of the pollen in a machine to analyze it. 

Rory had learned to run some of the scanners and started reading things. “Doctor, it seems like she's fine, that she's just.... asleep maybe. River, River can you hear me?” he asked loudly as he opened her eyes and checked her pupils. 

The Doctor studied the readouts on the computer analyzing the sample. “I believe you are right, Rory. It seems like maybe that pollen is a defense mechanism. The creature put River to sleep while it ran away. Ingenious, really.”

“How long will she be out?” Amy asked. “Are you sure she's okay?”

Rory said, “Yes, it seems she's fine. She's okay, she just can't wake up. Kind of like a coma.”

The Doctor nodded. “The TARDIS will keep analyzing, looking for more information, but surely it will wear off.” He ran his gloved fingers across River's cheek, _Please, Please wear off. Please be okay, Please._ “We should get rid of the rest of the pollen, hopefully once its gone the effects start to wear off.”

Amy started removing River's clothes and the Doctor panicked, but he knew Amy was right. He tried to shut off his brain and let his hands help Amy as best he could. _Wake up, River, Wake up._

The three of them washed her skin quickly and covered her with a blanket. “We need to wash her hair, Doctor, I can see the pollen trapped in there,” Amy said. They rolled the bed over to the sink and washed out her hair as best they could, the Doctor cradling River's head in his hands, trying to be as gentle with her as possible. He ran his fingers through her curls, like he had dreamed of a hundred times, but he couldn't enjoy it now. He took one curls and wrapped it around his finger, _Please wake up._

Amy disappeared for a bit and came back with a silk robe and a comb. “Where did you get these?” the Doctor asked as they put the robe on her. 

“From River's room.”

“River's room?”

“Yes, where did you think she was getting changes of clothes from?”

“Uh, the wardrobe?”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Of course she has a room. I'm sure future you....”

The machine analyzing the pollen made a loud noise and the Doctor ran over to the machine. He scanned the results and looked relieved. “Okay, looks like she's going to sleep for a while, but she should be fine. There is nothing in here that seems like it would permanently harm a human.”

The Doctor heard himself say human and that stirred his interest. His wondering about if River was more than human flooded back to his mind and he went over to the med scanners intending on looking at her readouts but he found they were all gone. Deleted. Of course, the TARDIS was in cahoots with her. And he couldn't run more tests with Amy and Rory there without arousing their suspicions.

“Doctor, let's take her back to her bed,” Amy said. 

“Why? Don't you think we should keep her here, just in case?” the Doctor said, wanting to keep River near the scanners. And he really didn't think he was ready to see her bedroom.

“You just said that she would be fine, that she just needed to sleep it off, yeah? Well, she would be more comfortable in her bed, let's take her back. Unless you are afraid of seeing River's bedroom.”

The Doctor huffed. “Whatever, Pond.” He picked River up in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. “Lead the way.”

The Doctor didn't look around the room when he laid River in her bed. They tucked the covers around her and Amy sat down in the chair next to the bed. “I'll stay for a bit yeah, Rory, will you bring me my book from our room?”

The Doctor kissed River on the forehead, nodded at Amy and left. He went back to clean up the med bay. He and Rory took River's clothes and everything else that had pollen on it outside and burned them. A bit later, once he had done all the chores he could think to do, the Doctor paced around the console room. He wasn't afraid for River's safety anymore, so why couldn't he calm down? He needed to go see if she was okay, that was it. He'll just go peek in and see if she is okay.

He went back to River's room and opened the door. Amy was asleep in the chair, her book on the floor. When the Doctor came in, Amy woke with a start. “Amy, go on to bed. I'll sit with her,” the Doctor said. Amy nodded and shuffled out. The Doctor moved the chair right next to the bed and sat down. He reached out and gently took River's hand. 

“So small,” her murmured. Her hands were so small and delicate which was odd since River Song was not delicate at all. She was a force of nature, wrapped up in the package of a beautiful woman. He hair was drying and perfect ringlets framed her face. Her face was calm and serene and he found himself wanting to see her eyes, wanting to look into her eyes and see the calmness reflected there. He had caused those eyes to be full of pain so many times. The last time he had saw her was when they had kissed at Stormcage. Those eyes had been so happy and so full of love, and then he said something that had hurt her and the pain clouded her beautiful eyes. He had heard her say “and a last time” but surely that wasn't right was it? He had a time machine. It didn't make sense.

But the pain in her eyes had been there just the same. Just as it had been every time she had found a him that didn't know who she was yet. He kissed her palm softly. So much to wonder about. “Who are you, River? Why are you so important?”

The Doctor let himself look around her room. It was full of vibrant colors and rich fabrics. Of course, she would want color and nice things around her when she was outside of Stormcage. Prison. And damnit, why was she in prison? The woman just made no sense at all. As he looked around the room he saw a photograph out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look at it, it was gone. The Old Girl was hiding things from him again. He got up and went over to where he knew the photo was. There was a photo on her vanity of all four of them together, _I guess you think its okay if I see this one, huh?_ He didn't recognize the setting, but it looked like Earth. The two Ponds, the Doctor, and River were all laughing and smiling at the camera. The Doctor loved it instantly. It told him they would be happy together, at least for a little while. But there was an empty space next to that frame. He turned away and saw the picture out of the corner of his eye again and he reached for it. It was obviously a wedding photo. The Doctor and River. He in his tails and top hat and she in a white dress. They were looking at each other in a way he didn't think he had ever looked at anyone. His stomach lurched and he shakily sat the picture down. 

The Doctor was cursing himself in Gallifreyan for looking when he heard River moan. He looked at her and that peaceful look on her face was gone. Her face was scrunched up and she was starting to thrash around a bit. Nightmare, the Doctor thought. He went over and grabbed her hand. “River, wake up, wake up.” He patted her face, but got no response. She wasn't going to be able to come out of it. River started to make noises and shake her head back and forth. 

“No, No” River uttered. 

“Shhhh, River, Darling, it's okay. It's okay, you just need to wake up,” the Doctor pleaded with her to wake up, but River was trapped in the dream, her arms and legs moved and she shook back and forth. When the Doctor saw a tear slip from her eye, that was enough. He put his hands on both sides of her head and looked. He felt/saw her nightmare. She was a child and she was being beaten by a woman with a harsh voice. The little girl would try to run away but the woman would always be there and yell at her and hit her. It was too horrible. The Doctor laid his head against hers and sent her peaceful images. River seemed to calm and reached out to him in her sleep. The Doctor laid down in the bed next to her, keeping the psychic link and sending her peaceful images, trying to chase away the nightmare. When she had quieted and the nightmare had passed, the Doctor opened his eyes. River had turned into him and her hands were on his chest. She sighed in her sleep and one hand looped around and pulled him closer to her. The Doctor had the strangest sense of deja vu. He had never laid in a bed with River before, but somehow he felt that in her timeline this must be a normal thing. She seemed very comfortable and calmer next to him, and frankly, holding her felt so right. He settled in and held her.

The Doctor took the opportunity to study her in the light from the lamp next to the bed. When they had been together, they were on the hunt for something or running from something, always moving. He had not had a lot of time to just study her. He looked at her curls, winding round and round. He reached out to touch one, pulling it and watching it spring back. Brilliant. Her hair was brilliant. When he chanced a glimpse of their timelines he saw them looping and winding around each other, just like River's glorious hair. He let his hand move down and rest on her shoulder, right where it had rested when she had kissed him. He ran his hand down her arm and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. _Oh River, what are you?_

The Doctor's eyes were continuing their exploration of River when they landed on her chest. Her robe had come undone during her thrashing about and he had a very clear view of her bra. It was blue silk and black lace and his mouth went dry. The swell of her breast was so plump and luscious and his lips ached to dip down and... He shook his head and moved her robe back across to cover her. Oh damn, that was going to haunt him later. He had been doing more than just thinking about River at night. Women had kissed him before, but there was something in River's kiss that had awakened his hormonal response. He could shut it down if he wanted to, but he didn't really seem to want to. Thinking about River and letting himself feel the pleasure of his physical response was actually really good. All those nights he had wanted to hold her again, and now here she was. In that fucking sexy bra and her breasts were so beautiful and....

The Doctor quickly got out of bed with her. This had to stop. Now. His imagination was one thing, but now he was in bed with her and she was half naked. River made a small sound, reaching out for him with her hands and she seemed to pout a bit that he had left the bed. _Oh damn damn damn I am doomed. So doomed. This woman will be the death of me, one way or another,_ he thought. He wanted to wake her up and have her right there. 

He saw Amy's book on the floor. _Ah ha, that will do it. I'll read Amy's book and forget about River's breasts and that blue silk._ A few hours later, his eyes were on the book but his mind was on the glimpse of River's hip he had gotten, when he heard her stirring. He sat the book down and took her hand again and River opened her eyes and said, “Hello, Sweetie.”

“Hello, River. I am so glad to see you awake,” he kissed her hand again.

“What happened? Why am I in bed?”

“A big hairy monster hit you with a sleeping pollen. We were worried there for a while. How do you feel?”

“I feel fine. Well rested. I feel great, actually.” River threw the covers off and stretched. The Doctor's gulped at seeing River's legs stretch taut and then relax. River laughed her low throaty laugh as she watched his eyes. “Have you been watching over me?”

“Well, Amy was here for a while, but I took over for her, so we... _we_ have been watching over you.”

“Oh I see,” River ran her hand across her thigh, her robe inching up ever so slowly. “And I see you are still watching.”

“River! You are a very bad girl,” the Doctor huffed, averting his eyes.

“Oh yes I am. Why don't you come here and let me show you.”

The Doctor felt himself stiffen and his pants got tight. Oh that woman! He had been suffering for hours and here she was tempting him. He got up to leave and went for the door. River sighed sadly and it made him stop. She wanted him there, wanted him to stay. He wanted to stay. Why should he leave? 

He stopped and went back and sat on the side of the bed. He saw the look of surprise on her face and it pleased him. So, she didn't know quite everything, did she? He could do this, he could surprise her. He bent toward her and put one had on either side of her. He bent his head and his lips softly met hers. This time River's sigh was happy and her hands came up and ran across his chest. She let him kiss her, his mouth parting from hers softly, and then kissing her deeper. River moved her hands to his back and pulled him down against her. His eyes flew open when his body met hers, but when her tongue slipped into this mouth, he closed them again and shifted, pulling her over so they were laying on their sides. His hand settled on her waist as they kissed.

River's legs slid against his and the Doctor started to panic. He was aroused and they were in bed, and he certainly wasn't ready to...

“Shhh,” River whispered. “I can feel you thinking. This is just kissing. I've got you, we are good.” River had already been through the night the Doctor had made love to her the first time. She knew this wasn't it and that her poor husband must be a bit panicked. “Thank you for watching over me.”

The Doctor relaxed. “Of course. Amy and Rory watched over you too.”

“Yes, I know. But I don't want to thank them like this.” River purred as she kissed the spot just behind the Doctor's ear. He moaned involuntarily and then was embarrassed for doing so. But she kept doing it and his insides turned to mush. His hand started moving across her back, totally on it's own, and pulled her closer. 

“River,” the Doctor's voice was hoarse. “Do we do this a lot in the future?”

“Yes,” she whispered breathily against his ear, capturing his ear lobe between her lips and sucking gently. The Doctor moaned again and pulled her head back, this time letting himself go and snogging her senseless. 

When he pulled himself back to let her breathe, he looked into her eyes. “River, who are you?”

“It really won't be long now, Doctor. You are going to find out soon. But for now, shut up and kiss me.” And he did.


End file.
